Sharingan or Byakugan?
by ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou
Summary: Tenten is pregnant. but who is the father, the title says pretty much it. Rated T
1. fights, drinks and pregnency

Do I have to say anything about owning Naruto?

Fight, drinks and pregnancy

- Why are you making a big deal out of this?! Tenten screamed

- I think it's important! Said Neji

- Why?!

- Its our future!

- You don't understand!

- I DONT UNDERSTAND?! HOW ABOUT YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY?!

- I CANT EVEN SPEAKE TO YOU! Said Tenten as she rushed out of the room.

When she was outside the Hyuuga compound she realized what the time was.

- God I need a drink! Said Tenten to herself

She walked in to a bar, sat down and ordered a drink

- You here alone? Said a dark voice.

- Uchiha Sasuke….

- That's me…

- Ah, so you escaped from Orochemaru?

- Looks like I did…

- It must suck to know that Ino and Sakura both are married and that Sakura have children?

- Kind of does…

Both Sauske and Tenten drank in silence

- Isn't you and Neji engaged or something?

- We are, but we hade a fight, he don't understand what Im trying to say!

- Okay…

- Why are you here, drinking away your problems?

- How would you feel if you got "dumped" for a old grey-haired guy and a fat guy?!

- Chouji isn't fat you know….

- Oh really, the last time I saw him he was

- And when was that?

- Hm….. About 9 years ago….

- That's my point! Ino made a diet for Chouji and it really worked

- How did they meet anyway?

- A party, Ino ran out crying cause a guy started to feel her out. Chouji saw her cry and went to talk to her, and that's the story….

- Sakura and Kakashi?

- No one knows…..

- Oh….. So there isn't any strong kunochi left?

- No, Ino with Chouji, Sakura with Kakashi And Hinata with Naruto

- How about you?

- Cut the crap Sauske! Im not going to re-build the " Great Uchiha clan" with you.

- What ever, but still you are a good kunochi.

- Sasuke Do I hear a flattering word coming from the grate Uchiha avenger? Thats unusual...

- Yeahyeah...

- You really are emo one emo guy. You know that?

- Im not emo!

- Sure you are! To Tentens surprise she found it very easy to speake to Sasuke

The night went by and it all ended in Sauskes bed,

TENTENS POV

I wish he was as good as Neji, thought Tenten as she felt Sasuke inside of her

- Oh Tenten!

Why am I doing this?

- TENTEN!

Oh got to start acting!

- Sauske! Oh…..

When it was all over and Sauske was asleep Tenten got dressed and walked home,

Thank god that's over!

She went to bed. She woke up and got in the shower but had to get out quickly. She threw up in the toilet and though:

That's weird…. I haven't eaten any bad food and I don't have a fever. What could it be? I'll better go and ask Sakura…

AT SAKURAS

- Aunt Tenten! Said the two year old girl who opened the door

- Hello Rin! Is your mommy there?

- I'll go and get her for you!

- Thank you, See you later!

- Hi Tenten! Can I help you with anything or did you just want to gossip? Said Sakura with a smile

- Well, I might be sick. But I have to what it is.

- Okay, the symptoms?

- Well when I woke up this morning I threw up and then I went to eat breakfast and the onlything I wanted to eat was peperoni and pickles... Um…. You know what it is?

- Tenten, I think you're pregnant.

- WHAT?! Said Tenten before she fainted

When Tenten woke up again she saw Ino, Sakura and Hinata.

- Feeling any better?

- Oh yeah Im pregnant…. DAMN!

- I think Neji-nii-san will be happy…

- Yeees…. About that…. There might be a risk that he isn't the father.

- Okay, then who is? Asked Ino

- Eh…. Sauske.

- SAUSKE?!

- Uchiha Sauske?

- The one and only…

- Okay, eh…..

- WTF am I supposed to do?!

- Do you want the baby?

- Yes or no… maybe… no… well I do but…

- Tenten! Yes or no?

- Yes, I want the baby

- Then you'd better go and tell Neji and Sauske. Ino said

- Yeah… I guess….

- Neji- nii- san said that he was going to train with Hiashi today, but you can walk with me

- He will never listen to me

- I'll make him listen in that case

- You can do that?

- Yes, you know that curs mark he has?

- Yeah,

- I know how to set it of, so if he don't listen to you I'll tell him to do it, said Hinata with a small smile

- Thank you Hinata, But when he knows that he might not be the father he'll probably never speak to me again.

- Im sure it will work out just fine… Said Sakura

- But I cant take care of a baby on my one!

Ino, Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and said:

- Then we'll help you!

- Thank you guys! But Sakura have Obito and Rin, Hinata has Naruto And Ino you're newly wed! How are you able to help me to then?

- Tenten, we love you so don't worry about it! Said Ino

- Tenten, we'll walk you over to the Uchiha compound said Sakura

- Thanks...

And if you don't have any nice to say then dont say anything! Constructive criticism is welcomed.

I think I'll just continue to update even if I dont get any reviews. But please review


	2. How will they take it?

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar, I could really use a beta reader! So if someone could consider to do that for me :D**

**In the mean time while Im waiting to maybe get one, please reade and review and I hope the grammar and spelling will get better from now on :)**

How will they take it?

Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were walking down the road towards the Uchiha compound to tell Sauske the news.

When they reached the Uchiha compound Tenten knocked on the door and Sauske came and opened the door,

- Ah Tenten! Were did you go last night?

- Home?

- Hn…..

- Can I come in? I have to tell you something…

- Sure,

- Sauske Im pregnant

- You're pregnant. Are you keeping the baby?

- Yes

- So you want to re-build the Uchiha clan?

- No,

- Then why keep it?

- It might be Nejis

- Oh… But if its mine you have to move in her you know

- You wish! was all Tenten said before she walked out.

- What ever…

- So how did it go? Asked Ino

- If the baby is his, I think he'll force me to move in with him

- And you don't want that? Asked Sakura

- No! I love Neji!

- So Sauske isn't good in bed?

- INO! How can you say that in a situation like this?!

- So then he isn't?

- No, Nejis better. WTF why am I telling you this?!

- I didn't want to hear that said Hinata

- Well I got to go and meet Chouji now, see ya!

- Bye Ino!

- I'll guess I have to pick up Obito from kindergarten now.

- Bye Sakura

- Tenten, I'll leave you and Neji-nii-san alone

- NO! I don't want you to go! What if he tries to hurt me or the baby?

- I'll be close, maybe in the next room.

- Okay

They reached the Hyuuga compound and Hinata lead the way to Nejis room

- Neji-nii-san?

- Yes Hinata-sama? He said as he opened the door, Oh Tenten, I've nothing to say to you. Said Neji coldly.

- But Neji!

- Please leave!

- No! Neji I really need to talk to you!

- Leave now!

- NEJI! You will listen to what Tenten has to say. And you can not interfere until she's finished

- Yes Hinata-sama.

Hinata left Nejis room

- Tenten what do you want?

- Neji Im pregnant

- You are?!

- Yes.

- That's wonderful!

- You think?

- Yes! Of course!

- There is just one thing…

- Aren't you going to keep it?

- Yes! But I don't know who's the father

- I am!

- That's not sure… it might be Sauskes

- Uchiha Sauske?!

- Yes…

- How?! When did you sleep with him?!

- Yesterday,

- Tenten we are engaged!

- I was drunk and he was there

- But, Tenten how the fuck can you do this to me?!

- It was a accident!

- Get out!

- Neji..

- GET OUT!

- No!

- Byakugan!

- NEJI! DE-ACTIVATE YOUR BYAKUGAN NOW!

- Hinata-sama, with all do respect but can you go out side?

- You are not going to touch Tenten,

- You don't want to fight me Hinata-sama…

- No Neji, You don't want to fight me, you know what I can do to you without even touch you, I just have to say one word.

Neji de-activate byakugan and left the room

- Thank you Hinata, said Tenten and fought back the tears

- Come Tenten lets drink some tea

- Okay, do you have lemon tea?

- Yes I think so said Hinata with a small smile

That night Tenten couldn't sleep

How am I supposed to do this? Maybe I should just do a abortion, but if the baby is Nejis I don't want to. But if it's Sauskes then I don't know what I'll do!

Sleep finally came to her at 3 am.

Tenten woke up suddenly and rushed to the toilet and threw up

GOD I hate this!

Tenten got dressed and went to the Hokage office

KNOCKKNOCK

- Come in! Heard the Godaime Hokages voice

Tenten entered the room just to find Sakura and Shizune in the room together with Tsunade.

- Tenten what can I do for you? Said Tsunade

- I came here for your medical advice, because you, Shizune and Sakura are the best of all medic nins in the country

- Okay

- Sakura all ready knows about this, Im pregnant

- So? You are engaged with Neji, what's the problem?

- I don't know who the father is, It might be Sauske

- Oh, do you want a abortion then?

- No, but is there a way to know who the father is?

- There is one way

- Can we do that then?

- No, its not safe.

- What?

- Its only 20 against 80 chance that you and the baby will be okay after the test.

- Oh… but it can work?

- If we found out is Sasuskes it will be to late to do an abortion anyway. I am not going to do that to you. You are the only weapon expert in the village.

- The safest way to find out is just to wait 9 months. Said Sakura

- Okay…

- And Tenten I will only C missions when you are carrying the baby but in the 5th month I'll only give you D and after that you cant do any missions

- But Tsunade-sama! How am I going to be able to support myself if I don't earn any money?

- You will run earens for me. And Tenten, if the baby is Nejis then it will become one of the mot gifted shinobis in the village.

- What?

- Weapon control and byakugan, its the ultimate combination

- Oh, so you just wants me to keep it because of the sake of the village?

- No, I want you to keep it if that's make you happy.

- It does, I think

- Okay, you need to come to the hospital every 3 week for a check up.

- Okay Tsunade-Sama

- You may go

Tenten left the room and started to walk home.

- TENTEN!

Tenten turned around and saw Sakura

- Hi Sakura! What do you want? Said Tenten with a smile

- I was thinking, tomorrow is my day of and I thought, it maybe a little childish, that we could have a girls slumber party.

- Sure sounds like fun

- Lets go and talk to Hinata and Ino. And then we all could go out for lunch.

- Okay...

LATER THAT NIGHT

- Lets play Truth or dare! Said Ino

- Okay…

- I'll begin said Hinata and spinned the bottle, it slowly stopped on Sakura

- Truth or dare?

- …….. Truth

- How did you meet Kakashi? Said Tenten

- IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU!

- Yes you are, you know the rules. If you don't you have to kiss the next person who walks in to the door, and we are at Tentens place. Said Hinata

- STILL NO!

- Gai and Lee has a extra key to my apartment. Said Tenten

- Okay, It was on a mission just me and him, I was 17 and he was 25, one night we played truth or dare and I dared him to take of his mask. He was so handsome and sexy so I couldn't help myself. I kissed him, Im not going to any more details, and we were together for, hm…. 7 month before he proposed…

- WHY DIDN'T WE KNOW ABOUT THAT?! Said Tenten

- Cause he thought that no one would accept it.

- Then why did you get married? Asked Hinata.

- Because we desided to not care about what people thought.

- When I talked to Sauske said he:

- How would you feel if you got dumped for a old grey-haired guy and a fat one? Said Tenten

- Chouji isn't fat! Said Ino.

- I told him that. Said Tenten

- So Kakashi is really sexy? Said Ino

- HELL YEAH! Said Sakura.

- Tell us said Hinata

- Okay, he has a straight nose and, hey! That wasn't a part of the question you gave me!

- Okay okay!

Sakura spinned the bottle, it stopped at Ino

- Truth or dare?

- Dare.

- Go get two tampons and shut it up your nose and walk to the store and get some new ones.

- Not a chance in hell!

- Your choice!

That's how the night went by. Luckily for Ino Chouji was the first one to step through the door.

Tenten got bigger end bigger and started to do missions that was to help a farmer and so on.

Okay thats chapter 2, next will be a little wierd.

And before I forget it, Beta reader?


	3. The night with the girls and birthcramps

**A/N:**

**Okay in chapter nr.2 I made Kakashi younger then he is, and I thought I would say that so everybody who's reading this knows that it wasn't a mistake **

**Thank you Glimia for making realize that I probably should wright that here. **

**veryvery short chapter, I have alot to do but I thought I would update a shortie :) **

**And I still need a beta reader! Someone who would find it in in your heart? someone? **

**Im outta here! **

** Me disepearing with a POOF Kakashi-style **

**P.O.**

* * *

PEPEPEPEPEPEP 

Uh…. Why do I have to get up at 8 am? I only have to go to the store and get sake for Tsunade-sama. And she wont get up until 10! Tenten thought

_But you get paid for doing that and play poker with Tsunade-sama,_ said inner Tenten

_Okay that's a point!_

Tenten got up and did the normal routine,

1. Get out of bed

2. Throw up

3. Take a shower

4. Get dressed

5. Eat a sandwich with pepperoni and pickles with a glass of carrot juice

6. Pick up a bottle of sake

7. Go and wake Tsunade who was sleeping at her desk

IN TSUNADES OFFICE

"What have you got?" Said Tsunade

"A full house. You?"

"A pair. But now I'll win this!"

"Tsunade-sama with all do respect, you said that this time, and the time before that to, and the time before that…"

Tsunade lifted her cup with sake and said:

"Its your turn to give and I can drink sake if I want to, becouse I am the 5th Hokage"

_Grate! she's drunk!"_ Tenten thought

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama but shouldn't you begin work and not drink so mush sake?"

"Oh not you to! Sakura and Shizune is always telling me to do that. I finally thought I found someone that just wanted to play poker with me and not tell me to work all the time" said Tsunade. Tenten sweat dropped

_That's all she does…. _Thought Tenten

"HA! Im better then you in poker!" Said Tsunade happily

"Yeeeessss sure, but the score is 54 - 3"

Suddenly Tenten fell to the floor screaming

"Tenten are you alright?! Tenten?!"

"Eh. Yes Tsunade-sama. My stomach hurts, that's all"

She tried to get up, but she only fell to the floor again

"SAKURA! SHIZUNE! GET IN HERE!"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?" Said Sakura and Shizune as they rushed in to the room

"Tenten is cramping! She's about to give birth. Now!"

"But she's only in the 6th month!" Said Shizune

" This is going to be difficult…"

"Lets get her to the hospital!" Said Sakura

Sakura picked Tenten up bride style so she wouldn't hurt the baby and began to run to the hospital together with Tsunade and Shizune.

I couldnt make this longer, and this was most a filler chapter (ecxept the last part about giving birth) and I don't know when the next one will be ready. As I said Im kinda busy right now but I'll try to update as soon as possible, And beta reader anyone?

I have really tried to make this better but I still Need a beta sooooooooo much

Thats all from me!


	4. the birth of a star

**I wanted to thank Glimia for the betathingie, u really helped me! And here is the next chapter!**

**Yei! the chapter is 1 day early! Go me!**

"Coming through! Coming through!" Yelled Sakura as she entered the Konoha hospital.

Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune made their way through the hospital towards ICU.

When they finally reached the room, Sakura lay Tenten down in a hospital bed, and Tsunade approached Tenten's head.

"Tenten! Can you hear me?"

"Ts-Tts-Tsunade-sama?"

"Tenten , I need you to listen to me."

"Yes?"

"You are going to child labour now and this is going to be difficult. The child is 3 weeks to early and there for isn't all organs fully developed. The safest way to do this is the natural way, and I'm sorry to say this but you can't have local anaesthesia. We need to know if you can feel anything"

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay the cramps are starting! Sakura! You are going to stay here at Tenten's head. You are the only one who has given birth and you are Tenten's friend."

"Yes Tsunade- sama!"

"If she starts to fall asleep you need to wake her up, got it? She must not fall asleep!"

"Yes!"

"Shizune!"

"Yes?"

"Stay here with me."

Shizune nodded

"Tenten push!" Said Tsunade

"Noo…. It hurts!" Said Tenten weakly.

"Tenten! I know this hurts like hell, and I had local anaesthesia. But you need to push. Both for yourself and for the baby, or you both might die. Okay?" Said Sakura

"AHHHH!" Screamed Tenten as she pushed.

"Good Tenten! Continue to push!" Said Tsunade

"You are doing great, continue now," said Sakura

_I have gone through killing wounds, I have killed. But nothing, NOTHING compares to this! _Thought Tenten.

**In Nejis room:**

"Neji! Listen to me! Tenten is in labour, the child is 3 weeks early," Said Hinata

"I don't care, Hinata-sama. It's not my child," Said Neji

"You don't know that Neji!" said Hinata, frustrated. " You need to go and see her when the baby is born!"

"No. No Hinata-Sama. I will not go see the woman that is having the Uchiha's child!"

"Are you even listening to me Neji?! It is not sure! Tenten could die from this!" Has that even crossed your mind?!"  
Neji stiffened when he heard that.

"Please leave."

"Fine. But go see her."

_She might die. Tenten can die. Tenten, MY Tenten, dead. If she dies, I'm going to kill Uchiha Sauske if he kills Tenten. _Thought Neji as he laid on his bed.

**In the hospital after 7 hours of labouring**

"That's good Tenten! I can see the head!" Said Tsunade

"Did you hear that Tenten?" Said Shizune who was holding Tenten's hand while Sakura was in the waiting room talking to Ino, Hinata, Lee, Gai (both crying), Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraya, (wtf?!) Anko,(wtf?!) Genma(wtf?!), Kakashi, Obito, Rin, the sand siblings Temari, Kankuro and Kazekage, Gaara! Even Konohamaru and his team! The only one who weren't there were the possible fathers. Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sauske.

"Sakura- chan! Sasuke-bastard isn't here!" Said Naruto

"Neji-nii-san isn't here either" said Hinata

"Tenten is in labor right now, and we don't know how long it will take. I will come and talk to you later" said Sakura.

"Mommy? Auntie Tenten will be alright, right? Asked Rin

" We will do everything we can for her, bye," said Sakura as she left to check up on Tenten.

"Tenten?! Tenten?! Wake up Tenten!" said Shizune

"What's wrong?!" said Sakura

"She is not responding to our voices," said Shizune

"Move and let me try" said Sakura as she grabbed Tenten's white hand.

"Tenten! Tenten listen to me! Your baby is on the way! Now Push! We can see the head"

No response.

"Tenten!"

"I'll go and ask Lee and Gai, they might know who she listens to. I'll be right back" Said Sakura as she ran out of the room.

"Look there is Sakura-san" Said Lee with a smile

" Our flower has finally pushed out the baby" said Gai crying

" Lee! Gai! Tenten is not responding!"

" And that's bad?" said Gai confused

"YES! We need her to do as we say! You need to think! Who does she listen to if she doesn't even to the Hokage?"

"I don't know" said Gai

"Think! You need to think!"

"I know, I know!" Said Naruto hyper as usually

"Who?" Sakura asked

"Her friends! Hinata-san, Ino, and Temari!"

"Eh…. I'll try my jutsu!" said Ino

"No, that might hurt the baby"

"How about….

"I know" said Lee

"Who?"

"The only one she always listen to is Neji, Hyuuga Neji."

"THEN GO AND GET HIM!"

"I'll go." said Kakashi.

"Then hurry up! You need to get him here, even if you have to beat him. Got it?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" said Kakashi as he disappeared with a poof.

When Sakura walked away from the crowd of friends she could hear Ino say,

"Chouji, I'm not going through that!"

"I know pumpkin. But you want a baby right?"

"Hell yeah I do! Forhead isnt going to be the only mother!"

**In Nejis Room**

POOF!

"Yo!" said Kakashi as the cloud of smoke cleared.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Said Neji

"Tenten needs you."

"Not going there, sorry."

"She's dying you know,"

"What?"

"She doesn't respond to Sakura's or Tsunade's voice, our only hope is you. If you don't go I have to beat you. Still it's the Hokage's orders."

"Okay, I'll go. But only because Tsunade-Sama said so."

"Then let's go"

They disappeared with a poof.

**Hospital room**

POOF!

"I'm here, what should I do?"

" Hyuuga Neji?" Said Tsunade

"You called me?"

"Yeah right! Go and talk to Tenten, repeat what I say"

"Why?"

"You are the only one she listens to. Always."

"Okay"

He walked over to Tenten

"You are doing great! Keep pushing, we can see the baby's head," Said Tsunade

"You are doing great! Keep pushing, we can see the baby's head," Neji repeated

Tentens ripped her eyes opened when she heard Neji's voice.

"N-Neji? What are you doing here?"

"Talking you through this"

"But you said you never wanted to speak to me again,"

"Tsunade-sama's orders."

"Oh…okay,"

"Now Push!"

"O-okay, AAHHH!!"

**10 hours later**

"You are doing great Tenten," Said Neji as he stroke the hair away from Tenten's pale face.

"Neji. I love you Nejjjj….." Said Tenten softly as she closed her eyes

"No! NO Tenten wake up! Wake up! " said Neji as he shookTenten

_What should I do?! She's dying! _Thought Neji

_Kiss her_

_What?! _

_Kiss her_

_I can't kiss her!_

_You can say that you only did it because she wasn't responding anymore, _said Neji's inner voice.

Neji bent down and softly touched her lips with his own. The second Neji did, Tenten's eyes fluttered open.

"Tenten stay with me this time!" Said Neji

"Mm…." Whispered Tenten

"One final push Tenten!" Said Tsunade

"You need to push the last time now," said Neji

"Noo… It hurts so bad!"

"DO IT!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

"Take the baby Sakura!" Said Tsunade.

"Yes!"

Sakura took the baby and walked over to a baby bed and started to put wires on the little body. When she was done she laid the little boy in an incubator.

"Let's save Tenten now!"

"Neji-san, please step outside" said Shizune

"Yes." said Neji

Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune worked all night to save Tenten, finally when she was stable Tsunade decided they could rest.

In the dark room you could see a figure, looking down at the little boy, the boy who was later on named Hoshi.

Hoshi with the …..

**Review and tell me what you think? **

**Hahaha! I feel so bitchy for not telling u who the father is until next time! So long!**

**Poofs out Kakashi-style**


	5. the figure

**Glimia tnx again! U really kinda (dont have a better word so) save my life,**

**I dont know if I should make this the last chapter...**

**I also dont know if I should make brownies or pancakes... Life is full of hard choices...**

**I dont own Naruto, If I did I would make some couples...**

* * *

Tenten awoke after 13 days in coma just to find a dark figure at the incubator

"Neji?" Said Tenten softly.

"Neji?" Said a dark voice

"Uchiha Sauske!"

"Yep!"

"Don't tell me the baby is yours!"

"Just to make you feel better, then it isn't" Said Sauske

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Why would I?"

"Go. Please Sasuke go. Just go!"

"Why? Haven't I the right to be here?"

"No!"

"Why not? Ever crossed your mind that the baby might be mine?"

"I hope it isn't, he would maybe get a lot of girls that think he's cute. But oh, when he has slept with them, they will be gone for ever!"

"What?!"

"You suck!"

"I don't understand,"

"You suck in bed!"

"No?"

"Yeah, and how exactly does a girl sound to you?"

"You know!"

"I WAS FAKING!"

"Oh yeah! 'Oh Sasuke?!' Remember that line?"

"Was it something more I said?"

"No?"

"That's my point! If it had been for real. I would have said much much more! Just ask Neji"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" said Sasuke as he walked across the room towards Tenten.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Tenten screamed

"Shut up!"

Tenten started to cry

"Sasuke, GET. OUT. NOW!" Heard Sakura's voice

"Take it easy!"

"Get out now Sasuke, or I'll hurt you"

"Sakura, Sakura. You wouldn't do that. Remember the crush you had on me? You would never touch me. And you don't scare me."

"If I don't, then come here and I will show you what I can do."

"No, why would I?"

"But if you aren't scared of me. Why not come?"

POOF!

Sasuke was gone.

"Sakura. Is the baby Sasuke's? "

"Why don't you look at him? He's beautiful."

_"Uh oh! Sakura had a huge cruch on Sasuke," _ Tenten thought

Sakura gave Tenten the baby

Tenten looked at the baby and her eyes grew big.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Hoshi, a star" Said Tenten

"That's a good name."

Tenten looked in to those beautiful eyes and whispered,

"Hyuuga Hoshi"

"Tenten you should rest now" said Sakura and putted Hoshi down in the incubator.

The next night when she woke up there was a figure at the incubator.

"SASUKE GET OUT!" Screamed Tenten

"Tenten take it easy, I'm just watching my son sleep" said Neji calmly.

"Neji," whispered Tenten

Neji took the baby in his arms and walked over to Tenten.

"Tenten , I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were pregnant. I should have been there."

"Neji…"

"I should have known that it was mine"

"How?"

"Remember that crazy night night the woods?"

"No..."

"You know when Gai made us train to 3 am?"

"Oh yeah that night!"

"It was probably then"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Remember what you said to me?"

"No…"

_FLASHBACK_

"Neji this isn't a good idea." said Tenten when Neji started to un-button her shirt.

"You don't want this?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then why not?"

"I'm about to get my period soon."

"So? That's not now" said Neji as he kissed Tenten's neck

"But Neji you know…"

He bit her in the shoulder as a answer

END OF FLASHBACK

"I remembered now that before the... hmp... if you have unprotected…eh…..you get pregnant."

Tenten knew Neji didnt like to talk about these things

"Nice going Neji…." said Tenten sarcastically

"I love you and my son, what's his name?

"Hoshi, because he was sent to rescue our relationship." Said Tenten with a smile.

"Tenten, let's get married"

"I don't know Neji…"

"Then let's get engaged."

"Okay, and later when Hoshi is bigger we can get married"

"You know I love you right?"

"I love you to Neji"

Neji smiled and kissed her.

"Neji"

"Mhm?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because we are engaged?"

"No, not now. When I was in labor"

"To wake you up"

"So I'm like your sleeping beauty? Except the beauty part"

"No"

"What?"

"You are so beautiful. You are always beautiful. Even when you are sweaty."

"You shold try giving birth. It's worst then sparring for 10 hours and then do the training session that Gai make us do sometimes. And it hurts moore that you could ever imagine, think like get wounded and walk home with 100 kunais in your stomace plus getting kicked every were from Lee.

"I love you,"

"And you know its yourw foult, right Neji?"

Twntwn would continue discribeing how it felt pushing out a baby but she saw Hoshi and said:

"Neji look! Hoshi is opening his eyes!"

"Hi Hoshi! I'm your daddy and this is your mommy"

"Gaiha… " Hoshi babbled.

"Aww….He is so cute. Just like his father" said Tenten.

Hoshi started to cry

"I think he is hungry," said Neji.

"Then I better give him something to eat,"

"Want me to go?"

"You've already seen this, right?"

"Well that's true."

Tenten fed Hoshi, then Neji laid him down in the incubator.

"Tenten, go to sleep now."

"Are you going home?" Said Tenten, with a little sadness in her voice.

"No, I'm sleeping in this chair. I wouldn't want to miss a other second of my son's life. Good night!"

"Good night"

Both Neji and Tenten fell asleep within a moment.

**I know this is a short chapter. I couldn't make it longer and I'm in such a hurry! And I know the last part suck.**

**So long!**

**POOFS out Kakashi-style**


	6. 10 years of marriage

"HOSHI!" Tenten yelled at her 10 year old son.

"Mom, what do you want?" Asked Hoshi as he stopped running through the living room.

"Tell me where your sister is right now!"

"I don't know! How should I know?"

"Then find her! You were supposed to look after her!"

"Oh why?" said Hoshi hoping that his slightly irritated mom wouldn't hear it.

"Hyuuga Hoshi! When your dad comes home from that dangerous S-ranked mission, I want you and Hitomi at the table ready to eat!"

"Fine!"

"GO!"

"How troublesome!"

"You have got to stop spending time with those Nara kids!"

"Bye mom!"

"Your father will be home in a hour. You can check at Naruto's and Hinata's, she might be there playing," said Tenten through the open livingroom window.

"YES! I GET IT!"

"Be careful!

.' Tenten thought with a smile 

Hoshi walked out of the garden and into the busy street of Konoha

Hoshi's POV

He was walking around Konoha, when he remembered the kekkai genkai he had Hoshi was very skilled with the Byakugan despite his age. 

He scanned the area but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hello my youthful rival of youth!" Said Rock Lee's son, Rock Maiku.

"What do you want?!" Said Hoshi

"Well, I came to challenge you !"

"No."

"What?!"

"I'm looking for my sister"

"Then that shall be the challenge! The one to find Hitomi is the better Ninja!"

"We're not even Ninjas, smartass!

'_Hey! I can find Hitomi faster if he helps me' _Hoshi thought and smirked

"Okay Maiku, I'll "battle" you"

"YOSH! ONE…..TWO….GOOOO!!!" yelled Maiku

Hoshi looked all over for Hitomi, but couldn't find her. So he went home thinking:

'

Hoshi walked in to the kitchen

"Hi Hoshi! Did you find her?" Asked Tenten her son with a smile

"Eh, you see Mom, it's not like I've lost her or anything. I just don't know her exact position."

"So, you haven't "lost" your little sister. She's just missing?"

"Yes! I'm glad you aren't mad!" said Hoshi with a smile.

"OH! Someday you are going to pay for making me worry so much!"

'Better start running'

Hoshi didn't make it to the kitchen door, Tenten was blocking the door.

_'Oh well, she isn't a Jounin for nothing'_

_"_You will find her!" 

"But Dad is going to be home in like 10 minutes!"

"So is your sister."

"But-"

"Don't you but me! You're not getting any food until your sister arrives here!"

_'Got to be the pregnancy mood swings" _Hoshi thought.

"So you get to eat?"

"No! Nobody is eating anything until Hitomi gets here!"

"But I haven't seen Dad in a month!"

"Neither has Hitomi!"

"But I miss him!"

"So do I! And I'm worried about my daughter!"

"You really shouldn't" said a dark voice.

"Neji!"

In the living room stood Neji with his daughter Hitomi in his arms.

"Look Mommy! Daddy is home!"

"Yeah" said Tenten with a smile

Neji let go of Hitomi and Hoshi ran to his father, giving him a hug.

Tenten walked up to Neji and kissed him

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"What?"

"I told you not to do that! Do you want to give us nightmares?" Asked Hoshi Neji and Tenten in a serious tone.

"I love you Neji" said Tenten

"I love you too"

"Mom! Let's eat!" Said Hitomi with a smile.

"Okay."

They sat down and began to eat.

"How did you find Hitomi, Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Well, I arrived to the gate and saw my favorite-"

"So that's it?! She is your favorite child?!"

"Daughter, " corrected Neji as he looked at Hoshi.

"Continue Neji" said Tenten.

"As I was saying, I arrived at the gate and saw my favorite daughter waiting for me."

"I had waited there for over an hour!" said Hitomi

"You really should have told me! I was worried sick!" said Tenten

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it!" Said Hoshi

"Oh, it's you." said Hoshi to the 10 year old boy in a green spandex suit.

"Hi! I'm sorry! But I can't find Hitomi"

"Who are you talking to Hoshi?" Said Hitomi

"Hello my youthful little pair of oh-so beautiful white eyes!

Maiku had a crush on Hitomi. But just as in Lee's case, Hitomi had a crush on someone else. A certain grey-haired green eyed boy, Hatake Takumi, of course Maiku saw that as a challenge.

"I'm talking to Maiku, now go away!"

"My youthful rival wins again! I guess you are the better Ninja!"

"Yes, I guess I am." said Hoshi proudly

"Hoshi?"

"Oh, h-hi Dad!"

"No, not really"

"I will explain!" Exclaimed Maiku.

"Okay," said Neji

"I saw Hoshi walking around town and decided to challenge him. The one who won was the better ninja!"

"Okay" 'Just like Gai and Kakashi'

"And now I came to tell Hoshi that I couldn't find her, and that he's a better ninja becase he found Hitomi."

"Hoshi? Is there anything you would like to tell Maiku?"

"No, not really"

"Hoshi just tell him" Said Tenten. _He's so much like Neji!_

"ItwasreallymydadwhofoundHitominotme" said Hoshi quiet hoping Maiku wouldn't hear it.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Then congratulations Neji! You are the better ninja of us!" Said Maiku, as he did Lee and Gai's nice-guy-pose.

"I know"

"Its' not obvious!"

"Yes it is, I'm a elite Jounin and you are academy students."

"In that case! If you do excuse me, I have push-ups to do!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"He is so much like Gai and Lee!" said Tenten with a smile

"Yes. I hope Hoshi doesn't get to be in the same team as him," said Neji

"That's mean! We did okay!"

"Yes, but we had each other," said Neji with a smile, and kissed Tenten.

"We always have"

The End

If Hitomi meant like flower it would have been like, better. I think. But Lee and Gai are both weird and therefore, their children are too! Not with each other, they aren't gay well maybe _Gai _

**And please do NOT review! I DONT want you who read this to review!**

**Reversed psychology**

(Please do rewiev, this is the last chapter, soo... you can tell me what you thinkabout the Hole story)

And I would like to thank Glimia for being soooo nice and betaread my chapters )


End file.
